


Watch me, play with me, help me

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Simon's first night together.<br/>This story is a sequel to Stuck Toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch me, play with me, help me

## Watch me, play with me, help me

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

Sequel to Stuck Toys 

* * *

It had been six months since he and Simon had gotten together. Six long months of long talks, longer walks, cuddles and kisses. Six short months to get used to a whole new relationship, one built on something he hadn't had in one before, trust and mutual support. 

Jim had understood. Understood and supported. Their relationship as Sentinel and Guide was still strong, maybe even stronger now that Blair was with Simon and not dreaming about Jim. He had given then his blessing, threatening Simon quietly if he hurt Blair. That thought, the one that nothing had changed between them, brought a smile to the young man's face as he opened up the front door to Simon's house. 

Blair walked into the house, taking his coat off in the doorway and hanging it in the closet, before picking back up his packages and heading out to find his love. "Simon?" 

"Kitchen," Darryl called, sticking his head around a doorframe. "He's bakin' this monster cake for you. Real recipe and all." 

Blair smiled at the young man. "Cool." He handed over a package, a small flat one. "Picked up some music on the way over, put it on for me?" Darryl nodded and went back to the living room. Soft instrumental, earthy music floated out. 

"Blair, I'm in here." Simon called. 

Blair smiled and strolled into the kitchen, looked at a flour covered Simon. They kissed, a soft, deep, passionate one that spoke volumes about what they had planned for later. "Hi, love," he handed over a bunch of flowers and the last package. "For you," he said, stealing another kiss and hopping up to sit on the counter. 

Simon looked at the flowers, a mixed assortment, and put them aside before tearing into the box. "Ahh, he's cute," he said, holding up the small carved figure. "What's the story behind this one?" He put the figurine in the display case with the others, eight in all. One for each new step in their relationship. 

"He's the representation of male strength and fertility from that tribe I stayed with in the Amazon." He smiled and accepted his kiss with grace. "He's given to all new male members of the tribe when they reach adulthood, after the ceremony. It's interesting how they worshiped him..." He was interrupted by Darryl coming in. 

"I'm gone," he said, holding out a hand. "And I do believe it's allowance time again." 

"Yeah, yeah," Simon grumbled, handing Darryl his wallet. "Take what you need. Just leave me some for two days at work." 

Darryl pulled out a few bills and handed it back. "Cool, see ya tomorrow." He started out the door, only to be caught by his collar by his father. 

"Where do you think you're going? I haven't heard any plans made, any permission given." 

"To give you two some privacy." He smiled, a big I-know-what-you-really-want-to-be- doing-right-now-and-the-kid-is-in-the-way one. "It's not like you want me here for that. Or need me either I'll bet." 

"Son, just where are you going to spend the night?" 

"Dad," he said, patting the firm chest. "You know I have my crash places and _friends_ that will always put me up when you two want to get down." 

"Son, I'm calling your mother's at curfew, you had better be there," Simon said with a frown. "And we're going to have a _long_ talk after dinner tomorrow. Aren't we," he said, nodding his head. 

Darryl nodded, a resigned look on his face. "Sure, dad, whatever." Simon kissed the top of his head and let him go. "Later," he waved on his way out. 

Simon just watched his son go, shaking his head, wondering where the time had gone. 

"He's a good kid. I'm sure they are _just_ friends," Blair said, coming up behind him and hugging him around the waist. He buried his face in between the tense shoulder blades. "You'd know it if there was a serious girl in his life. You two have such a great relationship." 

Simon turned, keeping Blair's arms around him. "I know, I'm just worried." He kissed the top of Blair's hair, biting some of the strands and pulling. 

"It's okay, you're a parent. You're supposed to worry, it's in the handbook." He smiled up at the larger man. "Didn't you get your copy?" 

"Oh, funny," he said, moving a hand down to tickle Blair's side. They rolled around of the floor for a while, tickling back and forth, rolling and kissing and laughing. They slowly eased down into just laying there, holding each other close. Until the timer went off. 

"Damn," Simon cursed softly, getting up and pulling Blair up after him. He looked at the younger man, all bundled up in the attempt to hold out Cascade's summer night chill. "Take off a shirt, stay a while." He pointed him towards the living room, giving him a slight push. "I'll be in in a minute. Just let me put the cake on a rack to cool." Blair nodded and headed for the living room, stripping off his outer flannel as he went and putting it on the back of a chair. 

Simon smiled, watching Blair strip down to a single t-shirt. His soon-to-be-lover was beautiful. Not handsome, not pretty, beautiful. Something created by a master sculptor, a statement in understated masculinity. His arms weren't very defined, but were very strong. His chest and legs were the same way, not a lot of muscular display but strong and powerful. And hairy. He smiled at the thought, his Blair was one _hairy_ guy. He remembered taking him to the health club's pool for a night out. The life guard had shaken his head at all the hair, despairing cleaning it all out of the drains no doubt. 

Blair had worn this little pair of trunks, barely reaching half way down his thighs. Simon had frowned at that, he would have thought Blair would have worn a smaller, sexier suit for him. Until he got in the water, and they became translucent. You could see a shadow behind the fabric, but you couldn't see anything else. He figured out the little tease was flirting soon enough, when he was pulled under the water and kissed. And groped. 

Simon laid out the cake, smiling at it's lopsidedness. His Blair would forgive him. 

* * *

Blair sat on the couch, bouncing in anticipation. Tonight was the night he and Simon would get together. Tonight they would go beyond necking on the couch and go neck upstairs. Probably more than neck upstairs, but it was a good place to start. 

He shifted positions yet again, trying to move his erection to a more comfortable position. He could just barely see Simon's side as he took out the cake, humming softly to himself. He started thinking about later, got harder and ended up standing up to rearranged himself, facing away from the kitchen so Simon wouldn't see. 

Simon walked in the room, watching Blair shift his obviously hard self to a more comfortable position. He walked quietly up behind him, putting his arms around him and pulling him close before licking the bare neck. "Is that for me?" 

"Only if you want it," Blair said softly, pulling his ponytail aside so Simon could play with his neck some more. "It's yours if you want it to be." 

"Then," he breathed into an ear, before moving lower on his lover's neck, "it's mine." He turned Blair around, kissing him, devouring his lips and tongue with his own. "All mine." 

Blair took a gulp of air. He wasn't nervous, it had just been a while, and this was too important to screw up. "Yours." 

Simon pulled him down on the couch, settling him on his lap. "Would you like to order out tonight?" He kissed a path down Blair's neck. 

"Ummm, yeah, please." He tipped his head to the side. "Simon, can we talk for a few minutes?" 

"Sure, babe, what's up?" 

"Um, this is embarrassing, but...." 

"It's been a while and you're scared." 

"Not scared, but yeah, nervous." He tried to get up, but Simon held him in place. "Simon." 

"Nope, sit here and we'll talk. We only have to go as far as we want, or agree on. No pressure for all the way. Not tonight and not ever." 

Blair kissed him deeply, sucking his tongue in to nibble on it. "Thanks, man, I knew you'd understand." He unbuttoned Simon's shirt, letting it hang open off his chest. "You are one _fine_ looking man, my love." He stroked the muscles, still evident even though he didn't work out as much any more. 

Simon smiled and puffed out his chest, sucking in air when a nipple was hit with a small sharp fingernail. Blair smiled at him, doing it over and over again until Simon was humming in appreciation for the stimulation. 

"Good?" 

Simon threw him onto the couch, settling his larger body over the smaller man's . "You don't know how good it is." He pulled up Blair's t-shirt, moving lower to kiss the exposed abdominals and lower chest. "This is good, too. Hmm," he said, moving up to the nipples, "how do these taste?" He licked one, teasing Blair by looking up at him as he sllooowwwlly pulled his tongue across the tender bit of flesh. 

Blair hissed, in happiness and anticipation. His Simon was such a tease. "Simon," he said, pushing his hips up. "More?" 

The bigger man looked down, seeing the darkened eyes, the heaving chest. He knew if he was going to stop it should be now, but he wanted this. More than he had wanted anything since conceiving his son. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered, kissing the soft and willing lips tenderly. When Blair didn't say anything, he pulled himself up, pulling him up too, and stripped off their shirts. He gently guided Blair back down, waiting to cover him until he was comfortably settled in the cushions. 

"Simon," Blair asked, pulling him down. "Upstairs?" 

"Is the bed, a big scary place that I'm not ready for at this minutes. Can we just cuddle and neck for a while?" Blair nodded and pulled his head into the warm spot between shoulder and neck with a little nip and suck. 

Simon groaned. They lay there, catching their breaths, waiting until the moment was right for them to continue. Blair snuggled in, moving his body to find the best spots to plant his covered body into. 

"Blair, keep it up, and I'll do more than cuddle you," he threatened weakly. His erection had gotten bigger, harder, with every move of the delicious body under his. 

"If that's what you want, then I'm yours," Blair whispered into an ear, biting the lobe and sucking it into his mouth to be played with. Simon's ears were one of the most sensitive parts on his body. 

It was Simon's turn to pull away, sitting them both up and cuddling them together. He liked Blair, loved him - he was almost sure of it, but this was a big step. One that they shouldn't just fall into. "I wanted to seduce you tonight. Candles, dinner, the works. I just got home too late to start the dinner I wanted." He kissed the top of the restrained curls. "I wanted to feed you your food, making you hungry for me too; then take you upstairs and slowly make love to you." 

"So, what's stopping us, besides dinner." He pulled back and smiled up at his boyfriend and friend. "I would love to have Chinese Chicken and Broccoli fed to me." He closed his eyes and thought. "Maybe chopsticks, maybe fingers. It's not too messy, not to hot. Can be rewarmed if I lose it during supper." 

Simon laughed. Blair was one imaginative person. He had taken a fantasy of his and changed just one part, making it possible to do. "Chicken and Broccoli it is then." He grabbed the cordless phone off the end table and ordered. 

Blair watched Simon speak to the woman on the other end of the line. Must be busy tonight, he guessed. He used the time to study the dark and tight body beside his. He had seen Simon's chest up close and personal before, clothed, wet, and naked, but he had never seen him aroused and semi-nude. He was right, this was a big step and they shouldn't rush it. 

The minute Simon hung up, Blair scooted over into his lap, kissing the tense lips. "Necking only," he promised and dived in, plundering the tastes for himself. 

Simon grabbed the back of his hair, holding him closer. Blair kisses were not to be missed, and it felt like he was being devoured. Their heads moved, changing angles and positions with ease and speed, making him dizzy long before he ran out of air. When he pulled back, Blair licked his bottom lip and smiled. Simon took a deep breath and moved in again, determined to claim Blair's mouth as his had just been claimed. 

Blair smiled, letting Simon dominate the kiss, taking the accustomed submissive role, if just for one minute. When he pulled back, nipping and sucking on his lips before coming in again, he decided to steal Simon's breath away. 

They kissed, each taking turns dominating and plundering, until the doorbell rang. 

Simon sighed and lifted Blair off his lap, setting him on the couch while he went to the door to get the food. 

When he came back, Blair was coming out of the kitchen with a plate and two forks, and two glasses of water. He put the things down on the coffee table and threw pillows down, making a cozy table for them. He waited while Simon sat down and dished out some of the food, taking a few sips of water, and smiling. 

Simon picked up the first piece and fed it to Blair using his fingers. He nipped off a chunk of broccoli and licked the fingers before chewing it. When he took the rest of the piece in, he sucked on the offered fingers, laving them to get the sauce off. Simon groaned. Blair could make such ordinary things seem so sensual. 

Blair picked up a piece of chicken and fed it to him, closing his eyes when he followed the example. 

Dinner became a sensual feast of touches and kisses, sucked fingers and food. By the time they were done, both were aroused, ready for more. 

Simon took the dishes, letting Blair bring the food. They worked in tandem to clean up the remains. Then Simon took Blair's hand and led him to the waiting bedroom, and the bed. 

Blair shivered as he was laid down on the satin sheets. Simon had went all out for him tonight, and he was pleased. More than pleased, ecstatic. They were going to become one, at least for a short time, tonight and he couldn't wait. The only mystery that remained was who was going to bottom and who was louder, all else was set in stone . One would be taken by the other, and both would be claimed as partners. Hopefully for good. 

Simon walked around the room, lighting the candles he had bought for tonight. Lavender and pine and vanilla scents flowed around the room, wafting the subtle smells through them. He saw Blair smile and inhale deeply. They were some of his favorite scents, that's why they had been picked. 

He walked back to the bed, standing beside it to gaze over his lover's body in the soft candlelight. He was so beautiful. All that luminescent skin glowed in the soft light, giving him an ethereal quality, that when combined with is hair made him look like some fairy-like creature out of a myth. 

Blair looked up at Simon as he was being watched. He could see the golden glow the candles added to his skin, creating a halo around his body, making him look like some primitive sexual god, aching for his pleasure. He held out his arms, waiting patiently while Simon crawled into them and slowly lowered his weight down. His Simon was always so careful with him. 

Simon leaned down, taking the shadowed lips hostage, commanding their opening, stealing the flavors from the willing mouth. Blair moaned and started his own excavation with his tongue, using it to remap the familiar territory of his mouth, playing their tongues together. When he broke for air, the smile that lit Blair's face lit the room with a subtle glow. "We can go as slow or as fast as you want," he whispered, thrusting his cock against Blair's. "I'm willing to let you set the pace." 

Blair's smile increased, got brighter than the sun. He thrust up, wiggling at the same time, trying to drive him nuts. "I'm just waiting for you to tell me when," he answered. They laughed, taking some of the tension out of it. "Aren't we a pair, each waiting on the other to make a move like scared virgins." He shook his head, and Simon caught his ponytail, undoing and freeing the hair. "Thanks." 

Simon ran his hands through the silken masses, rubbing the scalp where the hair had been pulled, stroking it, and the person it was part of, into a purring mass of relaxation. "Good?" Blair nodded and he moved higher, massaging all the tense spots from their earlier day out. His hands drifted, worked on the neck, the forehead, the strong shoulders that he knew he could lay things on. 

He leaned down, kissing Blair again, this time not wanting to lead or follow, just wanting to become partners. They came together again and again like that, neither wanting to take control. Simon moved down the hard body, stroking the hair on Blair's chest, tugging and playing gently with it. When he hit a nipple, brushing the ring embedded in it, his hand was pushed up by the impressive and needy arch to the chest. 

He scooted his body back, setting himself in the right place to take the nipple in. He licked it, sucking and nipping it over and over, bringing his lover pleasure. Blair lost the urge to stay still, exploring Simon's back with hungry hands, stroking the muscles and outcroppings of bones, teasing the ticklish spots, tapping into hidden areas of sensitivity he hadn't known he had. 

Blair couldn't take it anymore, he guided Simon's head to the other nipple, wanting it to have equal treatment. He reached between them, running gentle hands over the chest covering his stomach, playing with the hidden delights there. Simon moaned into his chest when he hit a nipple, teasing it and pinching it alternately. 

Simon couldn't take it anymore, the teasing Blair was doing to him. He rolled them over, settling the smaller man on his chest, letting him explore as he wished. 

Blair smiled and immediately headed for the piece of flesh he had just been touching, making Simon arch into his mouth. They had waited so long. Too long. 

Blair moved over the massive expanse of flesh, marking it with little bites and sucking to make marks. His hands busy with stroking each inch of the body he could reach. Laying on Simon was like riding a wave, he was arching and bucking and howling softly in pleasure, but Blair could ride that wave. Would do it with pleasure. 

Blair decided it was time to do something more. He sat up, resting on Simon's thighs and undid his pants, not taking them off, just unbuttoning and unzipping. He wanted to take this slow too, as much as Simon did. He couldn't screw this up, they couldn't. When Simon was watching, he undid his too, leaving them both exposed and covered. 

Simon held his breath. Blair was taking them one step farther. He had undone their pants, making sure he knew he could touch what he wanted, get his first real feel of the rest of the man. Blair stayed on his legs, sitting up, touching his own chest, showing what he liked. Simon was entranced, watching his fingers play through the hair, teasing spots he would never have thought of touching. When Blair tugged his nipple ring, making hips thrust against his, Simon was ready to roll him over and strip them both, ready to claim the man. But he waited, wanting Blair to show him what he wanted. 

Blair teased along the waistband of his boxers, playing with his navel. Simon was panting at the erotic display, straining to not help, touch. He smiled down at the large man, picking up a hand and splaying it across his chest. Simon got the hint and played with the newly discovered places while Blair showed him how he wanted to be touched. 

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to see Blair naked. He bucked up, unseating the smaller man and rolled him over, coming to his knees beside him. "May I," he asked, touching the opened waist of his jeans. Blair bit his lip and nodded, lifting his hips so Simon could remove the jeans. 

Simon hesitated at the boxers, unsure if he was ready for that yet. "We don't have to do anything, but I would like to be naked with you,"Blair whispered, stroking his arm. He gave in, pulling the silk down the strong legs and tossing them off the bed to join the pants on the floor. He watched Blair watching him as he got up and stripped off his own, giving them their first taste of each other. 

Blair sighed, reaching up a hand to touch the dark flesh. Simon moved closer to help him, but stood still while he felt along the thighs and lower stomach, avoiding the sensitive and hard cock for now. That would come later. He laid back, spreading his legs in an invitation for Simon to come back and lay on him. 

Simon took the hint, partially, laying beside the younger man, stroking the newly exposed skin lightly, not wanting to do more than explore. Blair was still, letting him do it, all he wanted, without saying a word. He didn't avoid the obvious erection, instead he ran a finger along it, bringing it to his mouth and getting his first taste. Blair hummed in pleasure at the sight, so he did it again, scooping up some of the clear fluid that was just starting to bead at the slit and tasting it. "Delicious," he murmured, leaning down to kiss the tensed stomach muscles. "Relax, I'm not ready for that yet, and neither are you." He kissed Blair's navel, nipping the edges and mock-thrusting into the small cavity. "I just want to taste you first. I'll taste the rest of that later." He felt Blair nod, so he went back to his oral explorations. 

He tasted each spot he had touched, leaving a kiss behind after each taste. Blair was humming under his mouth, arching up and moving slightly so he could reach some spots better. By the time he made it back down to the cock, Blair was more than ready and so was he. 

Simon licked across the head, down the underside, teasingly light strokes. He wanted Blair to be able to stop him if he wasn't ready. 

Blair looked down, watching Simon take his first real taste of his cock, entranced that the man could be so gentle now. He was ready to flip them over, and head straight for his cock, more than ready to take it all and suck Simon dry. But he was being gentle and tender, teasing. He loved this man, he who tempered his impatience and taught Blair whole new levels of desire that he hadn't know existed. "Simon, please?" he begged, pleading for more. 

Simon just laid on his back, ready for Blair to attack him again. He wasn't disappointed. Blair rolled on top, starting with a deep kiss and stroking. When he finally came up for air, he moved down his chest, trying to emulate what he had done to him. When Blair made it to his nipples, he smiled and gave each a quick kiss and lick, preferring to move to new territory right now. He moved lower, wiggling backward, scraping his body against Simon's. They thrust against each other a few times, then Blair moved his body lower, tasting the hard abdomen and licking the navel, before moving lower. 

Simon yelped when Blair took the head of his cock in, not expecting it so soon. His Blair was getting impatient. He relaxed as Blair ran his tongue around the spongy flesh, pushing and swirling and licking. He moved lower, teasing the spot where the head joined the shaft, finding the sensitive spot right away. No one had ever done that for him, it was more proof that they belonged together. He raised his head, dragging pillows over so he could watch Blair suck him. 

Blair stopped, waiting for him to get comfortable, before working his way down. Now, he wasn't a huge man, but he was better than average at the least - he hadn't measure it or anything-, if he did say so himself, but Blair was steadily working his way down, taking all nine inches or so of him deep into his throat and working the whole length with his tongue. The man was a master. "Where," he cleared his throat and tried again when almost no sound came out. "Where did you learn to _do_ that?" 

Blair smiled up at him. "New Orleans and Paris, with my first lover. He was a master, could bring me off in under two minutes every time if he wanted to. He taught me all the finer points." He smiled a little sadly in remembrance. 

Simon reached down and stroked the hair he could reach. "I'm sorry, precious. I didn't want to bring back bad memories." 

Blair smiled. "It's not a bad memory. I loved him, even if I was too young at the time to not know what that was." He licked the crown again, then looked back up. "But I thought we agreed, only us in this bed." 

"Yeah, but I had to ask." Simon leaned back, waiting for Blair to continue. "I'm not real good at that yet, but if you want..." The offer was cut off by Blair deep-throating him all at once. "Oh, yes!" he yelled and came, thrusting up higher. 

Blair smiled, swallowing every last drop. He bet Simon was caught unaware of that one. He pulled up, licking his lips. "Umm, you taste so good," he purred, moving back up Simon's chest to kiss him. "Thank you." 

"Most (pant) welcome," he says, kissing again. They lay there, snuggled together, just touching and stroking but not to arouse farther. 

Simon sighed and rolled over onto his side. "Would you like to tell me about him?" 

Blair smiled. "You wouldn't like it, I was underage and he wasn't." He shrugged. "It was magical and wonderful, but I'll tell you about it some other time. Now is not the time to discuss old lovers." He leaned back and reached up, kissing the inviting lips. "Naomi knew and approved, and everyone else was okay with it. He tried so hard to resist me, but couldn't. End of story." 

Simon sighed. "As long as I hear it some time. I don't want to become a Police Captain over it, but that just doesn't sit well with me." "I (kiss) didn't expect it to, that's why I won't tell you (kiss)." He snuggled back down. "Now, are we sleepy, or is there more?" he asked impishly. 

"You can have more, but only if you tell me what was going through your mind when Jim took that thing out of you." He rolled them over, landing on top and started to kiss down Blair's chest and stomach, arousing him back to fever pitch. "Was it me, or was it him?" 

"Simon, love, it's bad form to discuss old lovers and unfulfilled fantasies about people you can't have while in bed with a handsome and talented man." He thrust up, slipping his cock between the lips that were poised to take them. 

"Won't care," he mumbled around his mouthful. He raised his head for a second. "I want to hear it." 

"Well, it was  <mumble>." 

"Come again?" 

"Would love to, thanks for asking." He thrust his hips up again in a silent invitation to go back to what he was doing. 

"Nu-uh, not until you tell me," he said in a sexy little deep whisper. 

"Simon, are you stalling for time?" 

"Yeah, I am" He gave Blair a "I'm sorry" pout. "We old guys aren't ready as fast as you young ones." He stroked down Blair's firm stomach, just lightly brushing the flesh with is hand. 

Blair smiled down at him. "Simon, love, it's okay. I understand that. I would be more than pleased to just lay here and enjoy it with you." 

Simon continued to stroke, tantalizing and arousing Blair at the same time. His Blair had untapped levels of patience he would never have dreamed of. "I know, but I like to hear your fantasies." He looked up through his thick dark lashes and pouted. "You haven't shared one with me in ages, either." 

Blair gave him a radiant smile, making the candles dim in comparison. "Well, if you really want to know...." He laughed at the new pout forming. "Oh, all right. It was, um both of you." 

"Hmmm. My little Blair wants to be a porn star?" He smiled and licked the navel near his mouth. 

Blair laughed. "No fair tickling in bed." He shrieked as Simon did it to him anyway. They rolled around for a few minutes, going back and forth, rolling on top of and under each other, finding positions they hadn't known existed. When they finally calmed down, Blair back on the bottom, they laughed and sighed, cuddling together to share it. "I could see you touching me like that, but never him. So I was still laying on his lap, but it was you touching me. And when he got stuck, that was you all the way, wanting to be in there, not minding if you couldn't get back out for a while." 

Simon hugged Blair's body to him from his position on his chest. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." They snuggled down and sighed. "You never share any with me." 

"But I'm not the storyteller you are either." He licked the expanse of hairy abdomen under his mouth. "You can entrance whole groups of people just by speaking. That's why your classes are always so popular, everyone wants you to tell them a story, take them away from where-ever and whenever they are." 

"That," Blair sniffled in delight. "That was such a great compliment. No one's ever said anything like that to me before." He wiped an eye delicately and leaned down to kiss the top of Simon's head. "Thank you," he whispered against the short rough hair. 

"Babe, you should be told things like that everyday. You _are_ a good teacher, one of the greats. You are a great storyteller, even if I have been on the receiving end of a few more than I would like some days." Blair slapped his back gently. "What? Honey some of the stories you've told me to cover for Jim have been wild, almost as bad as the truth. I'm not saying they aren't good, and occasionally necessary, but I love you anyway." 

"Gee, thanks," Blair said dryly. "It's not like you wanted the truth most of those times either." 

Simon laughed. "That is so true." He started off another tickle session, rolling Blair under him and holding him down to torture him with his talented fingers. "Give in and I'll be nice." 

Blair was howling, almost literally, at the feelings. Simon was on top, he was tickling like a master, and he had such a gentle touch. "Oh (pant, laugh, pant, pant) I (laugh, try to bend up and around the hands, laugh, pant) give." The touches became caresses, becoming hot and varied, light and delicate, harder and arousing. Simon was bringing him back up to a fevered pitch, getting him ready to be taken. "Oh, Simon," he arched under a particularly pleasant stroke down the middle of his chest. "Oh, man, what you do to me." He sighed into the lips that suddenly had to claim him, mark him as taken. 

The kiss lasted for a good long while. Whole civilizations seemed to rise and fall during that kiss. The Earth quit moving and started again, the heavens spun around for their pleasure. And Blair was seeing it all by the time they came up for air. 

"Oh, that was......that was.... religious, but that's not the right word." He looked up into Simon's eyes. "Thank you. That kiss was incredible, the most passionate thing I've ever experienced." Simon just smiled and gave him another, almost as good. By the time Blair came back to his body, Simon was leaning over, getting something from the drawer. He pulled the little velvet pouch over, laying it beside them. "Oh, Simon, yes. Whatever it is that you want, yes," he sighed. 

Simon chuckled lightly and laid open the bag, pouring the contents on the bed. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to play with my toys, or if you would rather I stretch you." He laid out the lube, taking the cap off so it would be ready. 

"Umm," Blair thought about it. He had been having a fantasy about Simon and his toys, but that wasn't right for their first time. "You," he said quietly and spread his legs, inviting his touch. 

"Good, that's what I wanted too." Simon slid between the welcoming legs and went to his knees, smiling at Blair's gasp. "What, did you think I was smaller?" 

Blair laughed. "No, I didn't look hard enough when I was down there earlier. You are a primitive sexual god, using me for your pleasure." 

Simon smiled at that. "Well, that's something I've never been told before." He puffed out. "Are you sure? I mean, we can switch this..." 

"Simon, my sex god, take me, claim me. Make me forget all the others who have not been worthy enough to worship at your bodily temple." 

Simon blushed, thanking God it wasn't readily observable. "Blair, you're a good ego stroker, but if you don't stop, my head's going to explode from the pressure." 

Blair batted his eyelashes, flirting with his lover. "Why, Simon Banks, can't you take a compliment?" He stroked the strong chest. "Take it like a man," he whispered, "for me?" 

Simon's smile widened. His Blair, his lover, was a piece of work. "But I want you to take me, all of me." He squeezed some gel out onto his finger. He had Blair's full attention as he slowly went down, teasing around the tight opening before slipping it in. 

Blair smiled at the feeling. His Simon was finally in him. Even if they could never touch again, it would be okay because he would think back to this moment and feel the love. He pushed down onto the finger, sending it deeper, making Simon moan. 

He groaned Simon's name when he added a second, gently scissoring them to stretch his tight hole. Simon was licking the tip of his cock, teasing him to keep him hard When he moved up to three, Blair could feel his heart jump. "Oh, yeah, more," he pleaded. 

Simon smiled and felt around, searching the soft little bump. At the first stroke Blair's hips shot up off the bed and he was crying Simon's name in pleasure. 

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to have Blair. Now. He slid some of the lube over himself, and positioned himself at Blair's opening, just waiting for him to give permission. 

Blair looked up at him, stroking his arms. "Mine," he whispered, arching up to encourage Simon to take him. He took the hint, sliding in until his head was all the way in, then stopped. 

Blair had hissed at the small pain of the entrance. He didn't want him to know, but Simon had heard him and stopped. They waited for Blair to adjust before moving in some more. 

Soon, they were together, joined. They lay there, just getting used to the feelings and each other's body. When Blair couldn't take it anymore, he pushed up, rubbing his cock against Simon's stomach. 

They started with small, shallow movements, meant to get them used to each other, to set the rhythm up. Simon started to pull back a little farther each time, until he got almost all the way out. Blair arched and he thrust in harder, taking his mate. 

"Yes, oh, yeah, like that man," Blair gushed, thrusting against him, pushing the strokes harder and faster. Simon kept up with him, easily, and they started to move in the most primitive dance of all. 

Blair couldn't take anymore. It was too much, not enough, but it was still just right. He pulled Simon's head down, taking his mouth and sharing his shouts and moans of pleasure with him. Simon was brought over by Blair's display, his clenching, his hands. He screamed his lover's name, using the mouth below him, making him swallow it. 

They blacked out afterward. Wether from lack of oxygen or from the orgasm neither knew or cared. On the way down, they shared a vision, one of them sitting under a tree, eating something. No one else was around, and no one could intrude on them. It was peaceful and special and them. No one and nothing between them. No spirit guides, no sense of impending problems, nothing. Just peace that was soul deep and love that went deeper. 

They came down individually, slowly sinking out of the vision, coming back to their bodies, and mate. They looked at each other and smiled, seeing the other has shared the experience with them. 

Simon tried to pull out, but Blair stopped him, squeezing his firm buttocks. "Stay?" 

He kissed the younger man's nose, earning him a bright and special smile, and nodded, easing his weight down to lay on Blair. His Blair. 

They kissed, waiting for him to soften. When it finally did happen, it was too much for him. He started to cry, sure that he wasn't good enough for Blair, that he would be left. How could he compete with Him? 

"Simon, ssshhh, love, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here beside you, going to love you back later," he murmured in the sensitive ear. "Shh, my love, I want you, no one else." He turned his head so they could kiss again. "You're the one I want, who I need." By now he was stroking the stiff back, unsure why Simon had said those things. "Simon, look at me," he requested. 

He looked up and sniffled. "Hi," he said softly. 

Blair laughed and hugged him tight, holding him close enough to feel his heart beating through their chests. "Hi. Why do you think you're not good enough?" 

"I can't pleasure you like you did me, I can't do all the imaginative stuff you'll want to try." He looked in his lover's eyes. "I'm pretty vanilla in bed, no strange positions or anything." 

Blair smiled up at him, sure now what was wrong. "Yeah, but I don't need that, not that often. I need arms I can crawl into after a bad day. Strong shoulders that hold me up when I take on too much. I need a heart and head strong enough to stand up to me and tell me when I'm wrong or foolish." He kissed Simon, gently and sweetly playing in his mouth. "I need you, Simon Banks of Major Crimes. Your stubbornness, your love. I need to be cherished, something I've never been, not even to my own mother. I need a man who will stand beside me and behind me, pushing and supporting and loving and needing me. " They kissed again, Blair starting to knead Simon's back muscles to relieve some of the tension he found there. "I need to be needed and wanted and loved, and only you can do that for me. I would never leave you for Jim, not even close. What could he offer me that would compare with your love?" 

"He's a Sentinel, your life's work." 

"And I'm his Guide and friend, and we'll stay that way. He wants us to be happy together, otherwise his Blessed Protectedness would have taken you into an alley and beat you." A small kiss on the nose. "You know that and so do I. " 

Simon laid there and thought. Yeah, Blair was right. They were meant to be together. Even the vision had shown them that. "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry." 

"For what? Being insecure? Honey, if that was a crime, I'd be serving multiple life sentences. And that would just be from my first year with Jim." He kissed Simon, putting all his love and passion into it. "I wouldn't be guilty of anything with you, though. For the last six months you've shown me what a real love is like. You gave me what I needed, without knowing I needed it. You were there when I needed to be held, my cheerleader when I needed one, my push-start and kick in the ass when I needed those. You are the only man for me, and I love you, my sexual god." 

Simon laughed and kissed him, showing him how much those words meant to him. "Thank you," he whispered into the wet mouth, taking it back for himself. 

They laid down, necking and petting until they fell asleep, twined together as it should be. 

* * *

End Watch me, play with me, help me.

 


End file.
